<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let Us Make A Thousand Mistakes by parrish_lynch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927098">Let Us Make A Thousand Mistakes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/parrish_lynch/pseuds/parrish_lynch'>parrish_lynch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Romantic Fluff, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:34:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/parrish_lynch/pseuds/parrish_lynch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ронан не доверяет людям и это отталкивает окружающих.<br/>Адам сломлен и выбраться со дна ему поможет только чудо.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let Us Make A Thousand Mistakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>У Адама Пэрриша за спиной невидимые для всех белоснежные крылья, с парочкой черных и кровавых перьев. На душе же у него огромный груз, что так и норовит утянуть его в пропасть.</p>
<p>Крылья Ронана — черные, как смоль, и в них нет даже намека хоть на одно перо, что будет оттенком светлее. Его тело безупречно и почти не имеет изъянов, а вот душа изорвана так, будто над ней глумился безумец с ножом.</p>
<p>Ронан не верит в любовь и доброту в людях, что отталкивает от него всех, кроме Гэнси, его лучшего друга. Он же не виноват, что всю веру из него выжгли еще четыре месяца назад, когда Линч потерял все.</p>
<p>Наверное, именно поэтому Ронан показывает свои «шипы», когда в их компании появляется Адам, со своей добротой и мечтой стать кем-то большим, чем паренек, живущий в трейлере. Ведь это единственное, на что Ронан Линч был способен в тот момент.</p>
<p>Адам отчаянно верит в то, что у него все будет хорошо, хотя иногда сомнения и разъедают его изнутри. Терпя бесконечные побои от пьяного отца, Пэрриш даже не задумывается о сопротивлении. Он просто смиряется с этой болью и надеется на то, что это когда-нибудь прекратится. Адам винит во всем себя и это его главная ошибка. Именно поэтому одно из его перьев становится кровавым. </p>
<p>Встретив Гэнси, Адам думает, что, наконец, обрел друга, который поможет справиться ему с болью в душе. Но все его надежды исчезают, когда он натыкается на взгляд Ронана, которым, казалось, тот мог убить любого.</p>
<p>Адам уверен, что никогда не выберется из пропасти, что разверзлась в его душе.</p>
<p>Ронана бесит Адам. Линча раздражает упрямство Пэрриша и его забитый взгляд, когда тот приходит на Монмаут с очередным синяком и ссадиной. Адам не просит помощи и всегда отталкивает Гэнси, когда тот ее предлагает. И это бесит Ронана еще сильнее.</p>
<p>Не то, чтобы Ронан так уж сильно хотел помочь Адаму, но и смотреть на то, как Пэрриш страдает он больше не мог. Ронан хотел защитить Адама лишь потому, что этого очень хотел Гэнси. Линч убеждал себя в том, что ему глубоко насрать на Пэрриша и его ранимую душу. Истинная же причина была в другом. Вот только Ронан еще был не готов к тому, чтобы осознать это.</p>
<p>Адам стыдился своей беспомощности и тщательно замазывал синяки дешевым тональным кремом, купленным на последние деньги. Он не хотел, чтобы Гэнси и, тем более, Ронан видели следы его беззащитности и слабости. Адам просто мечтал, чтобы все это прекратилось. Но это было лишь грезы, что вряд ли станут реальностью.</p>
<p>Вот только крем быстро заканчивался, а новый купить было не на что, ведь учеба была не дешевой. Платили же Адаму не так много, как он хотел бы. Гэнси, увидев новый синяк, лишь качал головой и предлагал переехать на Монмаут. Адам каждый раз отказывался, не желая принимать от него милость. Тем более жить с Ронаном, который немного пугал его, не очень-то и хотелось.</p>
<p>Адам слишком гордый, что приводит к появлению черного пера в его крыльях.</p>
<p>Все в жизни Ронана меняется, когда в их компании появляется девчонка. Блу Сарджент. С виду милая, а по характеру — жуткая задира и та еще заноза в заднице. Блу была первой девушкой, которая не побоялась дерзить ему и осыпать колкостями. И это вновь заставило Ронана выпустить свои шипы и спрятать истинного себя глубоко внутри. Он не боялся Сарджент, нет. Ронан просто не хотел потерять своих друзей, что были очарованы Блу и ее выходками.</p>
<p>Особенно Адам, что буквально не сводил с нее глаз. Пэрриш тупо пялился на нее и постоянно краснел, даже не скрывая своей симпатии. Ронан не знал почему, но он почувствовал боль из-за этого. Вот только никто не заметил его боли. Потому что на лице Ронана была его извечная «маска», которую он почти никогда не снимал.</p>
<p>Ведь доверять кому-то — верх идиотизма. Так думал Ронан. Исключением был лишь Мэттью, его младший брат, и Гэнси.</p>
<p>Именно поэтому его невидимые крылья уже долгое время не меняют окраску.</p>
<p>Увидев Блу впервые, Адам понял, что пропал. Влюбился, как идиот. На какое-то время он словно забыл о том, кто он и что творится в его душе. Забыл об отце и синяках, что постоянно красуются на его теле. О своей не слишком привлекательной внешности и о том, что он вряд ли сможет себе позволить поход в кафе с Блу. Адам просто смотрел на нее и понимал, что грядут перемены. И он, почему-то, был уверен, что все будет хорошо.</p>
<p>Вот только взгляд Ронана, полный злобы, внушал опасность. Адам не мог понять, чем ему так не угодила Блу, ведь та была практически безобидна. Если, конечно, не считать того, что ей удалось задеть Ронана очередной колкостью, отпущенной в его сторону. Однако и это не могло быть причиной такой злости. Так думал Адам и был совершенно прав. Он, как и Ронан, не знал лишь одного: это была ревность.</p>
<p>И поймут они это еще не скоро.</p>
<p>Всю спину Ронана, и часть шеи, покрывает причудливая татуировка, соединяющая в себе несколько разрозненных рисунков, составляющих одно целое. Он сделал ее вполне осознанно и ни о чем не жалеет. Тату словно стала отражением его души, в которой было так же темно и неоднозначно.</p>
<p>На теле Адама можно найти кучу шрамов, больших и маленьких. Большая часть из-за побоев отца, но были и те, которые он получил на работе. Они ему совсем не нравятся и фраза о том, что шрамы украшают мужчину, кажется Адаму глупой и бессмысленной. Как эти тонкие, и не очень, полоски на его коже могут быть чем-то красивым? Только идиот мог так считать. Адам же себя таковым не считал. Поэтому и старался прятать шрамы под одеждой, подальше от любопытных глаз.</p>
<p>Ронан и сам не знает, почему в один из вечеров он нападает на отца Адама, который снова избивал своего сына.</p>
<p>В тот вечер Линч подвозил Пэрриша до дома и эта «Ходячая Независимость» ( так в своей голове Ронан называл Адама) забыла свою куртку в машине. Выругавшись, Ронан выбрался из машины и пошел в сторону трейлера, где жила семья Адама. Увидев Пэрриша-старшего, избивающего сына, находящегося уже в бессознательном состоянии, Линч не выдержал и вступился за... друга. Ронан прекрасно понимал, что у его действий будут последствия, но в этот момент он мог думать лишь о Адаме и страхе в его глазах.</p>
<p>И Ронан продолжал драться, пока Адам лежал на земле, пытаясь прийти в себя. Пэрриш с трудом понимал, что происходит вокруг, однако это не мешало ему вновь и вновь звать Ронана, который был слишком увлечен схваткой, чтобы услышать его. Адам хотел, чтобы все остановилось, вот только как бы он ни пытался встать, ему это не удавалось.</p>
<p>Все закончилось, когда приехала полиция, вызванная матерью Адама. Они быстро оттащили Ронана от Пэрриша-старшего и сковали его руки наручниками. И Адам понимал, что Линч может пострадать из-за него. Он не мог этого допустить.</p>
<p>Один из офицеров помог Адаму подняться на ноги, но того слегка пошатывало. Внезапно он понял, что ничего не слышит левым ухом. Вместо звуков окружающего мира там была лишь тишина, которая теперь, скорее всего, будет там всегда. Пребывая в шоке, Адам еще до конца не осознавал, как это может помешать ему в будущем. Сейчас он мог думать о Ронане, которого запихивали в полицейскую машину.</p>
<p>Ронан, сдерживаемый двумя полицейскими, хотел знать, как там Адам. Он хотел удостовериться в том, что с ним все хорошо, но ему не давали этого сделать. За любую попытку вырваться ему угрожали большим сроком и ударом электрошокера. Вот только Ронану было плевать на все это. Он просто хотел знать, как там Адам. И это кажется ему вполне разумным.</p>
<p>Ронан уже сидит в машине, окруженный с двух сторон офицерами, когда слышит взволнованный голос Адама:</p>
<p>— Могу я… Могу я выдвинуть обвинение?</p>
<p>Ронан прикрывает глаза и улыбается кончиками губ. Адам совершил то, что должен был сделать еще давно. Теперь все изменится. Адам больше не будет ходить с синяками, огромными и маленькими, царапинами и ссадинами. Все будет по-другому. Ронан верит в это.</p>
<p>Ночью одно из перьев в крыльях Ронана станет белоснежным, но тот даже не заметит этого.</p>
<p>Адам сломлен. Мать смотрит на него с презрением и отворачивается, когда он смотрит на нее. Отец, бросив взгляд, полный ненависти, садится в машину, в сопровождении офицеров. Адама же везут в больницу, чтобы обработать раны и проверить ухо, которым он ничего не слышит. А в голове у Пэрриша лишь одна мысль: «Лишь бы Ронана отпустили». </p>
<p>Адам не знает, как жить дальше. Где жить. Вся его жизнь оказалась перечеркнутой за несколько минут. Одно он знает точно: никакой материальной помощи от Ронана или Гэнси он не примет. Просто не сможет. А это значит, что ему придется делать все самому. Как и всегда.</p>
<p>Сломанному мальчику — сломанная жизнь.</p>
<p>Ночью у Адама появится еще одно черное перо. Это уже четвертое.</p>
<p>Ронан постоянно наблюдает за Адамом. Линча пугает вечно отрешенное лицо Пэрриша и синяки под его глазами, что стали еще больше, когда тому пришлось уехать из дома. Теперь Адам живет в Монмуте и всем своим видом показывает, как ему это не нравится. Ронан же рад тому, что Адам рядом и под их с Гэнси присмотром. Он только не совсем понимает, почему Пэрриш недоволен. Да, ему приходится жить в месте, что принадлежит Гэнси, однако это не делает Адама его персональной игрушкой, как тот, видимо, считал. </p>
<p>Иногда Ронан не понимал все эти принципы и правила, что Адам держал в своей голове. Иногда Ронан не понимал самого себя. С какого вообще перепугу его стала так волновать жизнь Адама? Они и дружить-то начали из-за Гэнси. И Адам, показавшийся ему скучным заучкой вначале, оказался вполне приятным парнем, хоть у них и возникали разногласия. Ссоры. Однажды дело чуть до драки не дошло. Но, несмотря на все это, часть Ронана хотела заботиться об Адаме и всяческий помогать ему, хоть тот и не просил об этом. Другая часть Ронана хотела хорошенько отметелить Адама, чтобы вправить ему мозги и заставить принять помощь, ведь Пэрриш нуждался в ней. Особенно сейчас, когда родители выгнали его из дома.</p>
<p>Вот только «Ходячая Независимость» и слушать ничего не хотела. И Ронан послал все к черту. К черту Адама, его принципы и упрямство. Ронану все надоело. Он устал.</p>
<p>Адам не понимал себя и всех, кто окружал его. С момента ареста отца прошло больше недели, а он все еще никак не мог оправиться. Адам плохо спал и почти не ел. Постоянно запирался в комнате, когда был свободен от работы, и делал уроки. Практически перестал разговаривать с Гэнси, который постоянно предлагал свою помощь. Да и Ронан, что прежде не мог прожить и дня, если не подколол Адама, теперь молчал и лишь смотрел на него исподлобья, будто ждал взрыва. Но Пэрриш не доставит ему такого удовольствия. Адам никогда не покажет своей слабости перед Ронаном. Даже если ему будет грозить смерть.</p>
<p>С Блу ему хорошо. Она была единственной, кто понимал его. Блу всячески веселила его и Адам даже иногда улыбался. С Ронаном у нее до сих пор были напряженные отношения, что волновало Гэнси, но не Адама. Линч был загадочной личностью и не для всех открывался. Видимо, Блу он считал недостойной. Так думал Адам, когда видел как тот на нее смотрит. С абсолютно нескрываемой злостью. Это должно было бы пугать, но Адам знал, что тот, рано или поздно, перебесится и успокоится.</p>
<p>Просто Адам знал, что тот не причинит Блу вреда. Даже если Сарджент бесит его до безумия, Линч не навредит ей. Адам не понимал, почему он так уверен в этом. Да и не пытался. Сейчас для него на первом месте были учеба, работа и отношения с Блу, которые развивались медленно, но верно. На мысли о Ронане Линче у него времени не было.</p>
<p>Однажды Ронан, решив подбодрить Адама, пробирается в его комнату и оставляет на тумбочке мешок с конфетами, что Пэрриш сильно любил, но покупал редко, потому что денег у него было немного. Кинув взгляд на спящего Адама, который тихонько посапывал, обнимая подушку, Ронан улыбается, выходит и осторожно прикрывает дверь. </p>
<p>Задумавшись о своем, Ронан заходит в свою комнату, даже не заметив Гэнси, который наблюдал всю эту сцену. Его слишком переполняло счастье, источник которого он не мог понять. Одно Ронан знал точно: это как-то связано с Адамом. И, почему-то, осознание этого грело душу Линча, в которой до недавнего времени был лишь холод и беспросветный мрак.</p>
<p>Услышав жестокий звон будильника, Адам проснулся и, приоткрыв глаза, потянулся в сторону тумбочки, чтобы выключить его. Но рука, вместо привычного холода пластика, нащупала пакет. Окончательно проснувшись, Адам садится на кровати и выключает будильник. Его взгляд задерживается на яркой упаковке любимых конфет и Пэрриш, спросонья, никак не может понять, откуда те взялись там. Спустя минуту его озаряет. Гэнси принес их. Кто же еще. Не Ронан же, который только и умел шутить над принципами Адама и кривляться. Это казалось невозможным, хотя, в глубине души, он хотел бы этого. Адам даже не понимал, как сильно он этого хочет.</p>
<p>Первой мыслью было съесть их, но Пэрриш прогнал ее. Ему не нужна жалость. Особенно от друзей. Кивнув сам себе, Адам взял пакет конфет в руки и вышел из своей комнаты.</p>
<p>Гэнси и Ронан спокойно завтракали, когда Адам зашел на кухню и положил конфеты возле них.</p>
<p>— Я, конечно, благодарен, Гэнси, но в твоих подачках не нуждаюсь. Забери их и больше ничего не подкидывай ко мне в комнату.</p>
<p>— А это не я, — спокойным голосом отвечает Гэнси, глядя Адаму прямо в глаза. И Пэрриш видит, что тот не врет.</p>
<p>— А кто тогда? — спрашивает Адам и ответ сам приходит к нему. Он переводит взгляд на Ронана, лицо которого не выражает никаких эмоций. Линч даже не пошевелился, когда Пэрриш положил конфеты перед ним. И Адам все понял. Он-то думал, что Ронан более порядочный, но ошибался. — Прекрасная шутка, Ронан, — почти что шипит Адам и, развернувшись, скрывается в своей комнате.</p>
<p>— Почему ты просто не скажешь ему? — задает вопрос Гэнси, глядя на Ронана, крепко сжимающего свою чашку.</p>
<p>— А что я должен ему сказать? — говорит Ронан и, не дождавшись ответа, уходит в комнату, что ему принадлежала. Гэнси лишь качает головой и встает из-за стола. Он знает, что должен помочь своим друзьям. Знать бы как.</p>
<p>Ронан не верит в людей. Слишком часто его предавали и причиняли боль. И он уверен, что Блу станет следующей. Ведь Адам уже не стесняется брать ее за руку и постоянно ходит с ней на прогулки, когда есть время. Ронану бы радоваться, что тот постепенно начал выходить из депрессии, но он не может. Потому что это причиняет ему боль.</p>
<p>Адам постепенно теряет веру в людей. Родители предали его, одноклассники, если не считать Ронана и Гэнси, считали его пустым местом и не общались с ним. Да и Ронан, если задуматься, в последнее время вел себя странно. Постоянно огрызался и подкалывал его. Чаще всего это происходило в присутствии Блу, что очень смущало Адама. Но Сарджент каждый раз брала его за руку и тепло улыбалась, что бесило Ронана еще сильнее. И никто не мог ничего с этим поделать.</p>
<p>Ронану нравился Адам. В глубине души он подозревал это давно, но осознание пришло только сейчас. Линча совсем не поразил тот факт, что он влюбился именно в Адама. В парня. Его больше раздражало то, что он вообще испытывал такие чувства к кому-либо. Ронану казалось это диким и совершенно неправильным, но со своим сердцем он ничего поделать не мог. Оно, почему-то, выбрало Адама Пэрриша, упрямого осла и «Ходячую Независимость». Хотя, если задуматься, Адам был не так уж и плох. Верный друг, добрый, умный, работящий и, к тому же, очень даже симпатичный парень. Такие качества оценила бы любая девушка. Что и сделала Блу, опередив Ронана, который долгое время не мог осознать своих чувств. Линч опоздал и упустил свой шанс. Поэтому свои чувства он прячет в глубине души и лишь изредка бросает взгляд на Адама и любуется им, своим недоступным счастьем. Ронан не расскажет об этом никому. Даже Гэнси.</p>
<p>Подбитому ворону — разрушенные шансы.</p>
<p>Адаму нравится Блу. Пэрриш убеждает себя в этом каждый день, пытаясь забыть о том, как теплеет в его груди, когда он ловит на себе взгляд Ронана. Изучающий и, если Адаму не померещилось, немного грустный. Иногда Адаму казалось, что Ронан тоже что-то испытывает к нему, но стоило ему подумать об этом, как он тут же отвергал такой вариант развития событий. Пэрриш был уверен в том, что Линч любит лишь себя и своего ручного ворона, что таскает с собой повсюду. На другое Ронан, казалось, был неспособен. Но, в глубине души, Адам надеялся на то, что тот когда-нибудь ответит на его чувства взаимностью. Вот только это было маловероятно.</p>
<p>Неискреннему мальчику — сомнительное счастье.</p>
<p>Ронану надоело учиться. Будь его воля, он бы уже давно укатил куда-нибудь далеко. Конечно, захватив с собой Гэнси и Адама, без которых он уже не представлял своей жизни. Но им Ронан об этом не скажет. Это слишком личное.</p>
<p>Линч даже пару раз намекал на это Гэнси, который даже не стал слушать его и продолжил строить мини-версию Генриетты. Ронан пытался подбить Адама на побег из этого скучного городишки, но Пэрриш, думающий лишь об учебе, даже не оторвался от учебников. И только Блу, как бы странно это ни звучало, поддержала его идею. Но ехать с ней одной Ронан не хотел. Хотя, если бы на ее месте был Адам, то Линч согласился бы.</p>
<p>Это значило, что его отъезд из Генриетты откладывается. Главное, чтобы ненадолго.</p>
<p>Адам любил учиться. Хотя порой ему казалось, что он тратит время впустую. Горбатится на нескольких работах и все ради того, чтобы оплатить учебу в академии, которая должна была помочь ему достичь чего-то большего. Иногда Адам думал о том, что, возможно, он идет не к той цели. О том, что нужно быть немного практичным и подумать о профессии, к которой лежит его сердце. Часто Адам размышлял о том, что выбрал неверный путь и совершает ошибку, но внутренний голос продолжал твердить о том, что все идет так, как надо. Вот только кому?</p>
<p>Адам не знал, стоит ли ему стараться дальше. Ведь можно было бы просто уехать вместе с Ронаном и не думать больше ни о чем. Однако это противоречило его принципам, которых он придерживался уже долгие годы, и желанию доказать отцу, что он нечто большее, чем груша для битья.</p>
<p>Поэтому Адам принял решение закончить учебу, хотя сердце рвалось к Ронану и его безумным идеям.</p>
<p>Когда Блу расстается с Адамом, Ронан чувствует себя счастливым. Он начинает чаще улыбаться и даже почти перестает пропускать занятия, чем удивляет Гэнси, которому теперь даже не приходилось уговаривать Линча каждое утро вставать с постели. Ведь Ронан делал это сам. Никто из окружающих не понимал, что с ним происходит, а Адам и вовсе сломал голову, размышляя над этим. Ронан же продолжал делиться своим хорошим настроением с окружающими. Ведь у него появился шанс. Шанс, чтобы все исправить.</p>
<p>Когда Блу заявляет, что между ними все кончено, Адам чувствует облегчение. Он просто устал обманывать и себя, и ее. Сарджент замечает это и совсем не злится на него. Знает, что Адам никогда и не был в нее влюблен. Ему лишь казалось, что это так. Блу же позволяла себе, да и ему, жить в мире иллюзий. Красочных, но неживых.</p>
<p>Надо уметь отпускать. И Блу делает это искренне, совсем не желая Адаму зла. Ведь она и сама не без греха. Вот только Адам не знал об этом.</p>
<p>Адам же получает свободу. Свободу действий. Теперь у него развязаны руки и он может в любой момент подойти к Ронану и рассказать ему о своих чувствах. Однако Адам боится. Боится, что получит отказ и это разобьет его сердце. Поэтому продолжает сидеть в своем углу и тайком наблюдает за Ронаном, который все замечал, но ничего не говорил.</p>
<p>Ронан просто ждал нужного момента. И он наступил.</p>
<p>Однажды ночью, когда Гэнси внезапно покидает Монмаут, Ронан выходит из своей комнаты и смотрит на дверь Адама, что была слегка приоткрыта. Он долго думает, прежде чем подойти к ней и прошмыгнуть внутрь, не разбудив Пэрриша. Но Адам и не спал. Он сидел на своей постели и читал какую-то книгу, которую наверняка задали к уроку литературы.</p>
<p>Увидев Ронана, Адам закрывает книгу и кладет ее на тумбочку. Он знает, что тот не пришел бы к нему просто так. А значит, что-то случилось. Раз сам Ронан Линч зашел в его комнату посреди ночи.</p>
<p>Когда Ронан садится рядом с ним на кровати, Адам подумывает о том, чтобы признаться ему. Он даже открывает рот, но тут же замолкает, когда Ронан берет его ладонь в свою. Линч аккуратно проводит пальцем по маленьким шрамам, заставляя Адама задержать дыхание. А, спустя пару минут, показавшихся Пэрришу часами, произносит:</p>
<p>— Ты мне нравишься.</p>
<p>Вот так вот просто. Три слова и все сомнения Адама летят к чертям. Он и вовсе о них забывает, когда губы Ронана накрывают его.</p>
<p>Они оба испытывают ни с чем несравнимые ощущения, заставляющие их сердца биться чаще. Внутри них взрываются фейерверки, и Адаму с Ронаном совсем не хочется останавливаться. Но они все же делают это, чтобы перевести дыхание, а после снова слиться в поцелуе, который станет началом чего-то нового в их жизни.</p>
<p>Ронан не верит в любовь, но знает, что чувствует нечто похожее к Адаму. Сейчас же, сжимая его в своих объятиях, он, наконец, понимает, что нашел то, что так долго искал. И большего ему не надо.</p>
<p>Адам не знает, как правильно назвать то, что он испытывает к Ронану, но это явно больше, чем дружба. Пэрриш тает в руках Линча и мысленно молится о том, чтобы это никогда не заканчивалось. Адам просто хочет, чтобы Ронан всегда был в его жизни.</p>
<p>Ронан отстраняется и, облизнув припухшие губы, ложится на кровать. Все это кажется ему сном, но никак не реальностью. Ведь не мог Адам Пэрриш, весь из себя такой идеальный и правильный, влюбится в него, Ронана. Или мог? Линч не знал ответа, а спросить не решался. И куда только делась его уверенность в себе?</p>
<p>— Ты мне тоже нравишься, — набравшись смелости, заявляет Адам. И на губах Ронана расплывается улыбка.</p>
<p>Оставив на губах Ронана легкий поцелуй, Адам ложится рядом с ним и устраивает свою голову у Линча на груди. Он и сам не знал, как смог набраться смелости, чтобы признаться. Наверное, украл ее у Ронана во время поцелуя. Но Адам вернет, ведь Линчу она еще пригодится.</p>
<p>Ронан осторожно перебирал волосы Адама, который, спустя всего четыре минуты, уже тихонько посапывал, положив свою руку на живот Линча. Словно боялся, что то убежит от него ночью. Но Ронан не собирался этого делать. Вместо этого он закрывает глаза и тут же проваливается в сон. Сегодня в нем снова присутствует Адам. Однако теперь он не сторонится его, как прежде, а держит за руку и улыбается так, словно Ронан — восьмое чудо света.</p>
<p>Ронан еще никогда не был так счастлив.</p>
<p>Этой ночью крылья Ронана становятся серыми, но в них можно найти и парочку белоснежных перьев.<br/>У Адама же исчезают все черные перья, за исключением одного.</p>
<p>Сломанному мальчику — подбитый ворон.<br/>Подбитому ворону — сломанный мальчик.</p>
<p>Гэнси, вернувшись на Монмаут, решает зайти к Адаму, чтобы обсудить кое-что. Но, увидев мирно спящих Линча и Пэрриша, он лишь улыбается и шепчет:</p>
<p>— Ну наконец-то.</p>
<p>Стараясь не шуметь, Гэнси выходит из комнаты и прикрывает дверь. На разговоры у них еще будет полно времени. А сейчас Гэнси нужно было поспать, чтобы не выглядеть на занятиях, как зомби.</p>
<p>Крылья Гэнси всегда были светло-серыми. Вот только теперь, среди этих невзрачных перьев, затесалась парочка синих и одно черное. У всех есть свои секреты. Главный секрет Гэнси — его отношения с Блу, что начались еще задолго до того, как Сарджент рассталась с Адамом. И Гэнси все еще гложет чувство вины, хоть он и знает о том, что у Пэрриша никогда и не было чувств к Блу.</p>
<p>Гэнси просто надеется на то, что тот простит его и поймет. Ведь так и делают настоящие друзья. Но не всегда.</p>
<p>С тяжелыми мыслями, Гэнси закрывает глаза и тут же засыпает. Ему снятся его друзья.Счастливые и живущие без ссор, что случались раньше между ними. Это и является для Гэнси счастьем.</p>
<p>Этой ночью черное перо в крыльях Гэнси становится темно-серым.</p>
<p>Ронан не верит в людей. Адам помог понять ему, что он во многом ошибался. И Линч обязательно исправит все свои прошлые ошибки. Постепенно. С помощью Адама, что стал его путеводной звездой.</p>
<p>Адам не верит в свою привлекательность. Но взгляды Ронана, что тот постоянно бросает на него, заставляют его чувствовать себя лучше. Адам знает, что Линч влюблен в него и это греет сердце Пэрриша.</p>
<p>И какие бы препятствия не стояли на их пути, они все равно будут тянуться друг к другу, словно магниты. Потому что это было тем, что хотели они оба.</p>
<p>Получив диплом, Адам уедет в университет, чтобы получить образование, о котором так долго грезил. Он не хочет покидать Ронана, но и выбрасывать на помойку труды стольких лет не собирается.</p>
<p>Ронан же останется в Генриетте, занимаясь восстановлением своего дома и ведением домашнего хозяйства. Заниматься своим дальнейшим образованием он пока не хотел.</p>
<p>И, какие бы сомнения не грызли Ронана изнутри, он знает, что Адам вернется к нему. Обязательно вернется.</p>
<p>И, возможно, даже раньше, чем ему кажется.</p>
<p>А пока у них есть редкие встречи по выходным, ради которых Ронан будет пересекать половину штата. Разговоры по телефону, что Линч подарил Адаму на день рождения. И который Пэрриш, поначалу, так не хотел брать. Но, все же, сдался под напором Ронана и принял дорогой подарок. Ведь это поможет им общаться чаще и договариваться об очередной встрече.</p>
<p>Адам Пэрриш считал себя самым счастливым человеком.<br/>Ронан тоже.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>